


Black Swan

by Galadriel34



Series: My Wallpapers [136]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Reward, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reward for elasticella for participating in the Weekend Challenge.</p><p>Ps: I don't know what's your username here, so I won't tag anybody by accident :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Swan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/Rewards%20for%20the%20weekend%20challenge/blackswan.jpg.html)

click for full size


End file.
